1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical lens for a phakic, aphakic and pseudophakic eye and more specifically relates to an optical lens which is adapted to be inserted into the eye or used in conjunction with an intraocular lens to restore the loss of near and far accommodation of the eye. Also, the teachings of this invention can be used in a contact lens located on the surface of an eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intraocular lenses adapted to be implanted into an eye are well known in the art. Typical of such intraocular lenses are the lenses described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,546 to Shearing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,271 to Polar; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,060 to Hoffer. Another known intraocular lens which is adapted to be implanted in either the anterior chamber or posterior chamber of an eye is a Universal Intraocular Lens invented by Dennis D. Shepard, M.D., F.A.C.S. In one embodiment of the Universal Intraocular Lens of Dr. Shepard, the lens element is formed into a plano-convex lens and has four resilient support members which deflect and move within the plane of the lens body relative to the pupil in a proper optical relationship.
It is also known to insert a lens directly into the cornea of the eye, by means of a cornea inlay, in a phakic, aphakic and pseudophakic eye.
It is also known in the art to use a tinting material in contact lenses for the purpose of appearance only, which has no optical effect. Contact lenses are known which utilize different refractive indexes to form a bifocal lens element. However, the position of the iris is an important part of the bifocal operation